Where Doesn't it Hurt?
by Crystalbearer
Summary: Based off a scene from Indiana Jones and the Lost Ark. All DXS. May be OOC.


**WAH!**

**HI! HI!**

**I just wanted to mention that I will still be waiting on the Mac and Starr backstories. It will be two separate stories. Combining them would be too much work.**

**I had just watched the first Indiana Jones (again for like the billionth time) and the part where Marion is taking care of Indy's wounds reminded me of how Sam takes care of Danny after a fight. I couldn't resist quickly writing this and posting it. It's been biting me in the butt for days.**

**It's my little version of how it went. I tried to use the exact words, but I wrote this a few days after, but having seen the movie so many times really helped.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom OR Indiana Jones... BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID!**

* * *

><p>Lights flashed in the sky. Two figures flew in circles around each other, blasting beams of energy into the air, attempting to knock the other out of the sky.<p>

Danny Phantom was seriously injured. His suit was torn and he was dripping ectoplasm. His hair was matted from sweat and blood. One of his eyes was swollen.

Down below on the streets of Amity Park, two people stood watching the fight take place. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley gazed into the sky as their best friend fought the mechanical Skulker. For Tucker, watching his friend put his life in danger to protect the town impressed him. He admired the strength he had to keep going.

But for Sam, seeing Danny in danger squeezed her heart. For years, the crush she had on Danny grew until she realized it was full blown love. When he changed to his Phantom form, she knew that that could be the last time she'd see him alive. She would want to reach out and hold him close, never letting him go.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed. Skulker had caught him off guard. He was hit and was going down. Sam bolted down the street and tackled him just before he hit the ground. They rolled a few feet before coming to a stop. Danny groaned from his spot beneath Sam. She quickly got off him and helped him sit up. Quickly scanning the sky, she could find no trace of Skulker.

Tucker ran over immediately. "Sam! How is he?" He kneeled down next to them and laid a hand on Danny's forehead.

"Not good," she answered. "He's losing a lot of blood. He needs help fast."

"Alright. So where's the nearest hospital?"

Sam shot him a look. "We can't! His secret could be exposed!"

"Well then what are we—" He was cut off by a ringing from his pocket. He dug inside and pulled out his phone. "Mom? But I… But Danny needs… Fine. I'll be there." Snapping the device shut he said, "I need to go. My mom's been all over my case lately and she threatened to take away all technology from me." He patted Danny on the shoulder. "I'll look for Skulker on my way home. Feel better and good luck." He bolted down the street.

Sam sighed. "I guess it's just you and me then."

Danny gasped, opening one eye. "Sam."

"Danny?"

"Come on." Struggling to his feet, he lifted Sam into his arms and flew to her house. Even injured, he still had enough strength to get them to safety.

After they fazed through the wall of her room, Sam hopped out of his arms and went into the bathroom to get the First-Aid kit. Danny laid down on her bed to wait. When she emerged, Danny had changed back to human and was struggling to take his shirt off. She sat behind him and helped remove it.

"I got it…" he growled. His shirt fell carelessly to the floor.

"Oh Danny," Sam whispered. Louder, she said, "Lay back and relax."

He did as told and watched as she took out the antiseptic and soaked a cotton ball in it. She ran it over the cuts on his chest. He winced.

"Ow. Ow. OW! That hurts," Danny whined.

"Shh…" Sam soothed.

"Ow.

"Shh…"

"Ow!"

"Shh…"

"It hurts!"

She pressed the cotton ball against a rather large wound and he cried out again.

"That hurts!"

"Dammit, Danny! Where _doesn't_ it hurt?" she asked, clearly annoyed with his complaining.

Danny hesitated for a second, staring into her beautiful eyes. "Here," he said pointing to his elbow. He held it up for her to see.

Seeing his child-like manner, Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his elbow. Watching the shock that appeared on his face was amusing. But Danny wasn't done.

"Here." His finger was on his forehead, near his hairline. Sam kissed his forehead, lingering a little longer. "It doesn't hurt so much here," he muttered pointing next to his right eye.

Sam smiled and happily, and slowly, kissed him again.

Danny, his heart now beating at an incredibly fast pace he was afraid it might stop all together, took one last breath before placing his finger somewhere else. He brought his hand up to his lips and whispered, "Here."

With another smile, Sam bent down and gently placed her lips on his, kissing him. He tilted his head up to get a better angle and deepened the kiss as he placed his hand on her back. Her hands found their way to his hair and chest and she was now leaning on him, cotton ball and pain completely forgotten.

Danny licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Sam eagerly obliged. Their tongued battled for dominance and Sam let Danny win. When the finally broke apart, Sam rested her forehead on Danny's. He kissed her nose and she giggled. Letting him kiss his way down her neck she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

His kissing continued as he said, "Does what still hurt?"

"Exactly," Sam said, trying not to laugh.

After leaving his mark on her neck, he kissed her nose, eyes, and forehead. Sam let her head fall to his chest. "I love you," she whispered and stiffened, waiting for his rejection. But why would he reject her, when he just kissed her like his life depended on it. To distract himself from the pain, she thought.

Danny smiled and nuzzled the top of her head. "I love you, too. I always have."

Blinking away the tears that had threatened to fall, she glanced up at him. "You mean that?"

"Mm hm. I've always loved you," he said.

She practically threw herself at him, kissing him senseless. When she pulled away, she asked, "So now what?"

"How about this," Danny said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh Danny…" The tears that had disappeared were starting to return. "Yes. Yes I will."

A large, insanely happy smile broke out on Danny's face as he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! SNUGGLE SNUGGLE SNUGGLE!<strong>

**So cute. It made ME tear up and I WROTE IT!**

**Bleh, I gotta go more school work... Boo.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Crystalbearer out.**


End file.
